


Ravishment

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Pegging, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup fancied himself as someone who was prepared for anything. After several close calls, he realized that he wasn't as prepared as he thought and enlisted Astrid to help him with a very special sort of training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravishment

Kink meme fill. (Original prompt at bottom.) 

Now, I don’t want anyone to read this and go off thinking you can prepare yourself to be raped. You probably never could in reality because life doesn’t work like a story does! (But this was still a really fun idea to play with.)

X X X

There was no moon in the cloudless sky and a low fog hung out over the ocean. It was a special sort of ink-dark as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock walked back home from the Great Hall where he had been working on the Book of Dragons with Fishlegs. They had recently discovered that Terrible Terrors were prone to early-morning singing, kind of like birds, and that warranted a complete rethinking of lots of things. How similar to birds were their dragons?

Hiccup wiped his ink-stained fingers on his tunic. A stiff breeze blew down off the snow-covered mountains and he suddenly wished he had worn his fur-lined vest. Instead, he merely quickened his pace and dodged through a few small shortcuts to make it home sooner. Berk was quiet and still with strips of amber light shining beneath closed doors, but it was later than Hiccup thought. He wondered if Stoick would be worried about him or if his father was out taking care of something in the village.

Slipping through a narrow alley between two barns, Hiccup suddenly glimpsed a shadow at the edge of his vision. Assuming it was a wandering dragon or stray sheep, he didn’t pay it much mind and hurried against the tide of the cold dark night. He was just about to step from the heavy cloak of shadows when a warm hand snared his wrist and pulled him back against a broad strong chest. 

“Oh, babe,” purred a voice Hiccup dimly recognized. “I love what you’ve done with your hair.”

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, to explain that he had been mistaken for someone else in the darkness, but he quickly found his light body whirled around to press against the wall of the stable. The roughhewn wood scraped his back and he clutched at it absently. He tried to speak again, but was abruptly cut off by the wet heat of someone’s mouth. A weak sound of surprise and protest escaped him and he pushed at the chest of the man pressing him against the barn.

“Oh, you want to play it that way, baby,” the other man purred. “But we’ll have to be quiet.”

Hiccup pushed hard against the man’s chest, arching against the rough siding of the barn to no avail. He wasn’t the strongest of Vikings to begin with and he couldn’t get enough leverage to apply his meager force when he was pressed to the wall like this. The man gripped Hiccup’s narrow waist roughly and tugged his belt free so he could push up Hiccup’s green tunic. He ran his callused hands across Hiccup’s belly and curled around to caress Hiccup’s bare back. 

“Come on, babe,” the man crooned in the darkness. “Struggle a little. Make it exciting for me.”

Hiccup tried to turn his head away from the overpowering kiss that fell back on his mouth the moment the man finished speaking, but was unable to. A hot tongue snaked past his teeth, tasting strongly of ale and meat. Hiccup momentarily thought about biting the other man, but decided against it. This was just a case of mistaken identity. Before things go too far, this man was bound to notice some key differences between Hiccup and whatever ‘babe’ he had come here to meet.

“Your skin is so soft tonight,” the man whispered against Hiccup’s lips.

The man’s hard hands circled around to Hiccup’s front again. He caressed the curve of Hiccup’s ribs and slipped his knee between Hiccup’s thighs, pressing up in a way that made Hiccup cringe. Then, finally, his hands moved far enough up that he was able to caress Hiccup’s pectorals and discovered a distinct lack of breasts. The other man froze in his tracks and pulled sharply away. The sudden removal of his pressing body made Hiccup stumble forward. He began to straighten his clothes, pulling his tunic down over his exposed chest and fixing his belt.

The man who accosted him began rummaging through his pockets and finally produced a box of matches after haphazardly stuffing several things back. He struck a match and the light flared between them, chasing away the shadows. 

“Hi,” Hiccup said nonchalantly. He hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. 

“H-Hiccup,” Snotlout’s father, Spitelout, sputtered out. “Sweet Thor, I didn’t know it was you. You look just like—”

“Spare me,” Hiccup interrupted. “There’s no moon tonight. Let’s just keep this between us and you should be a little more careful about who you kiss in the dark.”

Nodding quickly, Spitelout agreed, “Of course, of course. Our little secret then?”

Hiccup nodded, ran his hands down the front of his tunic one more time, and quickly walked out of the little alleyway. Only once he was far enough away from Spitelout did he allow himself a little shiver of revulsion. It wasn’t the first time he had been mistaken for someone else and it wasn’t even the first time be had been mistaken for a woman, but it was the first time someone had groped him so thoroughly. He couldn’t say that he had liked it either. 

He was in love with Astrid. After so many years of pining for her in secrecy and finally getting to be with her, he had never been happier. They had been together ever since he had found Toothless and that was almost two years ago now. Their relationship had expanded and escalated to a point that would make any red-blooded man happy. Astrid Hofferson was so beautiful and smart, even if she was a little too rough occasionally and Hiccup had a knot of hickeys on his throat to attest to that fact.

Shaking away those thoughts before his pants got too tight, Hiccup hurried the rest of the way home. He glanced over his shoulder occasionally, but no one followed him. Upon pushing open the door, he found his house empty. Stoick had left a note saying that he had gone to Mildew’s house to chase off some dragons that were roosting there and making the crotchety old man miserable. Hiccup threw another log on the fire and hustled up to his room. 

Toothless was setting on his pallet in the corner of the room. The great dragon lifted his head when Hiccup came in and warbled with concern. 

Hiccup wondered if he looked as flustered as he felt. “Oh, it’s nothing to worry about, bud,” he assured the dragon. “Just a little… incident.”

Toothless tilted his head, his green eyes bright.

Hiccup stripped out of his tunic, poured some water onto his hands, and quickly rubbed himself down. Shivering in the chill of wet skin, he pulled on a fresh tunic and slumped down on his bed. Toothless chuffed lightly and rose from his bed to pad over to Hiccup. Laying his great head in Hiccup’s lap, the dragon waited to be told what was wrong.

Finally, with a sigh, Hiccup admitted, “I got accosted again… by Spitelout.” He shuddered at the memory.

Toothless bared his teeth.

Hiccup stroked the dragon’s nose. “It wasn’t really his fault, bud. It was dark and I guess I do look a little… feminine from behind.”

Toothless crooned deep in his chest, a comforting sound that made Hiccup relax.

“I just wish there was some way I could be prepared for that,” Hiccup said after a long moment. “I mean, is there training for that?”

Toothless cocked his head, his bright eyes gazing up at Hiccup soothingly. 

“Spitelout stopped as soon as he realized it was me, but what about people like Dagur…?” Hiccup continued and ran his fingers along the crest of Toothless’s head. “What if I end up being a spoil of war or something?” 

Toothless growled and bared his teeth slightly as if to say he would never let that happen. 

“Thanks, bud,” Hiccup said and scratched behind the dragon’s ear. “I’m okay.”

With a soft exhale, Toothless padded back over to his pallet and lay down. He folded his tail over his eyes to block out the light of Hiccup’s reading lantern and promptly went to sleep. 

Hiccup stayed awake for much longer. He reclined against his pillow, staring at the book in his lap without really seeing it. What if there was a way he could prepare himself for the worst-case scenario? He didn’t really want to deliver himself into a dangerous situation, but if he was molested in the dark streets of Berk, what was he risking when he went somewhere like Outcast Island? Suddenly, it felt like he was completely unprepared. There was no place on his ornate Gronkle Iron shield to repel a rapist.

…

A few days had passed since the new moon. Hiccup and Astrid were out flying, creating a map of the islands and places surrounding Berk. It had just started raining so they landed before they become completely drenched and were taking shelter beneath a dense outcropping of pines and firs. Toothless swiftly hunkered down to tolerate the drizzle, but Stormfly fretted all around like a chicken. Astrid had given up trying to console her dragon a few minutes ago and settled beside Hiccup beneath the shelter of Toothless’s wing.

“Astrid?” Hiccup ventured in the silence that was broken only by the occasional patter of raindrops on Toothless’s skin.

“What?” Astrid asked and forced herself to tear her eyes from her dragon to look at her dearest friend. She wasn’t sure what she was ready to call Hiccup. He had been her lover for nearly two years now, but she wasn’t ready to say that they were betrothed or anything. She liked to be with him and she liked to be in bed with him, but her Viking soul insisted she not give her power up completely—no matter how much her heart cried when she denied him those three little words. 

“Let’s have sex,” Hiccup said without preamble.

Astrid stared at him for a moment and then glanced from Stormfly, to Toothless, and back to Hiccup again. “Okay,” she said slowly and reached for him.

He caught her hands and flushed adorably. “No,” he said shyly. “Not right now, not here, I mean…”

“Then where?” Astrid asked and ran her fingertips over the sensitive skin of his wrist that was partially covered by his long sleeve. 

Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line and tugged her a little closer. Astrid moved to straddle him, but he eased her down beside him instead. Confused, she nestled against his side and held his hand lightly as he fumbled for the words he wanted. Finally, he pulled away and opened Toothless’s saddlebag. After a moment, he handed her something wrapped in an old tunic.

“Just… open it,” he said softly.

Astrid set the bundle in her lap and cautiously unwound it. For a moment, she could only stare at the mess of straps. “Is this… some kind of flight harness?” she asked. “Do you want to do it in the sky?”

“No,” Hiccup said with some embarrassment and revealed something buried beneath all the straps. It was long and thick and had a very distinct shape.

Astrid weighed the familiar phallus in her hands. “I don’t understand,” she said. “You have plenty of stamina. Why do you need to use something like this on me?”

“It’s not—” Hiccup sputtered. “It’s not for me to use on you. It’s… for you to use on me.”

Astrid stared at the harness and the phallus in shock and then jerked her head up to look into Hiccup’s eyes. He looked unspeakably self-conscious, but certain. Astrid wrapped the device back up in the cloth and put it aside so she could focus completely on Hiccup.

“What brought this on?” she asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup told her what had happened the night of the new moon. Her nose wrinkled and curled as he explained how Spitelout had inadvertently molested him in the dark. Before he could finish his tale, Astrid closed the space between them and kissed him deeply. Her lips were soft and warm as her tongue snaked to press at the sweet spot just behind his teeth. He melted into her, clinging to her armored shoulders. When she finally pushed him gently away, he was breathless and flustered. 

“What was that for?” he asked and drew her close against his side comfortably. 

“I can’t stand the thought of Spitelout kissing you,” she snarled and then shuddered. “It’s gross.”

“You’re telling me,” Hiccup said with a small chuckle at her reaction. Then, he finished recounting his plan to prepare himself for the worst, including all the reasoning and safeguards he anticipated. He smiled at her with something between apprehension and hope. “Astrid?”

She could only stare at him as his question sunk into her mind. “You want me to…?” she breathed out. She glanced at the harness and phallus with renewed shock as the picture of what Hiccup wanted to do finally came into complete clarity.

He nodded slowly, following her line of sight. 

“But why?” she gasped. “Why me?”

Hiccup took her hand and squeezed it tenderly. “I don’t want it to sound like you were my last resort, but who else could I ask? Do you want me to ask Fishlegs? Or the twins?” He cringed, running his fingertip along the lifeline of her palm. “Or Snotlout?”

Astrid shook her head and whispered, “But…”

Hiccup smiled at her thinly. She trembled under his caresses, oversensitive on the soft skin of her palms and wrists, as he continued, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but… I’d like it if you could do this for me.”

Weakly, Astrid nodded and murmured, “I’ll…”

Hiccup stroked her fingers, her palms, her knuckles, until she was more focused on his gentle touch than the thought of using him. “You don’t have to decide now,” he told her. “Just think about it, okay?”

Again, she nodded and he caressed her hands for a few more moments. Then, she watched as he put the harness and phallus back into Toothless’s saddlebag. Hiccup settled beside her again and the rain pattered lightly on the shelter of Toothless’s wing. She leaned against him and tried not to think to hard about what he had just asked her. 

After a moment, he took her hand and resumed his gentle touches until Astrid’s head was filled with thoughts of a very different way of using him. Unfortunately, Stormfly came over and finally settled down with her head in Hiccup’s lap. Astrid resigned herself to the fact that Hiccup would be able to touch and torment her and she wouldn’t be able to do anything about the wetness developing between her thighs until much later. Cheekily, Hiccup lifted her wrist to his mouth and ran his tongue along her veins in a way that made her want to scream.

…

Though Astrid would have liked more time to think about what Hiccup asked her to do, the gods were not patient. It was the very next day that Dagur the Deranged decided to launch a surprise attack on Berk. To say the least, Berk was very surprised. For a few short minutes, it actually looked like Dagur might take them by storm. Then, Hiccup managed to rally his Dragon Riders and beat back the tide of the armada with a few well-placed plasma blasts.

With most of his fleet retreating, only Dagur and a few loyal soldiers remained. Finally, they too retreated. Hiccup went after Dagur with only Toothless, chasing him through the woods off Raven Point. Astrid had done her best to follow with Stormfly, but injured citizens and errant soldiers blocked her path. By the time she caught up to Hiccup and Dagur, the sight that awaited her was something out of a nightmare. 

Trussed up in bolas, Toothless lay immobile in a knot of demolished saplings and shrubs. The remains of a tray were littered throughout the trees. Though Toothless had retracted his teeth, he still couldn’t open his mouth wide enough for fire. His yellow-green eyes rolled wildly, pleading and enraged at the same time. When he saw Astrid, he warbled quietly and his gaze darted.

Quickly, Astrid spotted Hiccup. Several yards from where Toothless lay, Dagur and Hiccup were tangled in a wild scuffle, but Dagur had knocked away Hiccup’s ornate shield and pinned the smaller youth. She could see Dagur’s lips moving, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying over the large distance. 

Suddenly, Dagur fumbled at Hiccup’s waist, jerking on his belt and ripping open his shirt. He pinched Hiccup’s exposed skin, kneading and twisting. Hiccup began to thrash and struggle, muted cries escaping him as he did so. He lashed out with the sharp end of his prosthetic, but to no avail. Dagur sneered in his face and said something else that Astrid couldn’t hear. 

Despite the risks, Astrid couldn’t wait any longer. She tore the axe from her back and hurled it at Dagur. It sank solidly in a nearby tree and Dagur leaped away from Hiccup with a yelp. He glared at Astrid and appeared to consider fighting her, but he must not have liked his odds. Quickly, he turned and ran.

Panting, Hiccup sat up and pulled his ripped shirt closed over his bare chest.

Astrid jumped down from Stormfly’s back, rushed over to him, and immediately fell to her knees in the circle of crushed grass. She cupped his face, combing back his tangled hair and probing an area of dark swelling that surrounded his eye with her fingertips. “Are you okay?” she asked breathlessly.

Hiccup gripped her wrist. “I’m fine,” he said and struggled to his feet. “Give me your knife. I need to cut Toothless free.” 

“Wait!” Astrid gasped, clutching his torn shirt. It fell open beneath her grip and she glimpsed oddly-shaped bruises coupled with red marks centered around Hiccup’s nipples. “Oh, Great Odin,” she breathed out and looked up into Hiccup’s face. “Was he going to…?”

Hiccup shrugged, but his face was pale and he quickly pulled his shirt closed over his naked skin again. “I don’t want to know what Dagur is thinking,” he said.

“What did he say to you?” Astrid asked, tightening her grip on Hiccup’s shirt. 

Hiccup took her knife from her belt and tugged free of her grasp. “Some nonsense about me kissing his boots,” he told her. 

Astrid’s heart thudded painfully against the cage of her ribs. “Hiccup,” she gasped.

He knelt beside Toothless and began cutting the bolas. His hands trembled.

Astrid’s heart and head were suddenly consumed by the memories of her childhood friend, Camicazi. They had been two peas in a pod, strong and fearless, dreaming of the days when they would be renowned dragon killers and always out prowling for trouble. Then, one night, without Astrid at her side, Camicazi had found it.

Outcasts had stolen their way onto Berk and found Camicazi in the night. They beat her, raped her, and left her for dead. It was only because Stoick the Vast had managed to capture and interrogate one of the intruders that she was rescued. She had never been the same after that. Broken and fearful, her mother moved her away from Berk as if that might free her from the horrors that had occurred there. Astrid didn’t know what had become of Camicazi after that.

But she didn’t want to lose anyone else to the heartlessness of others. She didn’t want of risk Hiccup breaking and leaving her.

“Hiccup,” she said and approached him quickly. 

He flinched as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. “What is it, Astrid?”

“I’ll do it,” she said. “I’ll help you prepare yourself, just in case.”

For a moment, he was silent. Then, he closed his hand over her wrist and said, “Thank you, Astrid.”

She nodded into his back and held him tightly as he cut the last bola from Toothless’s wings. With a great flap that brought him back to his feet, Toothless loomed over Hiccup and breathed hotly on both of them. Cradling the two humans beneath his inky wings, the dragon nuzzled the top of Hiccup’s head. Astrid tried not to think about what might have happened to Hiccup if she hadn’t come along. She squeezed him a little tighter. 

…

It didn’t take them long to work out the specifications of their plan. That weekend, Stoick was leaving to talk to some neighboring villages about the Berserkers. If he could rally enough of a force, he wanted to go to war and crush Dagur once and for all. Hiccup’s house would be empty for a few days and they would have all the time they needed to do it then. Finally, when the time was right, they were seated together on Hiccup’s bed. 

He handed Astrid the harness and phallus for the strap-on. “What do you think? I modeled it after my own since I didn’t really have another example,” he said.

Astrid wrapped her fingers around it and gnawed her lower lip. She was still quite nervous about this. She didn’t want to risk hurting Hiccup and she knew he was little big even inside her body which was meant to accept him. If she tried to force something that large inside him, he might be hurt. “Hiccup,” she murmured. “I don’t know.”

“I also tried to make it to your specifications, so you can enjoy this too,” he continued in a rush. Taking the harness from her, he showed her a row of bumps along the base that would stimulate her pearl while she was moving. “To motivate you,” he added with a small smile.

Astrid swallowed nervously. “That’s nice, Hiccup, but… it’s kind of big, don’t you think?”

He tilted his head. “I made it the same size as my own,” he said. 

She bit her lip. “But… Hiccup, my body is supposed to accept something like that. Yours isn’t.”

Hiccup smiled at her evenly. “If you can take it, I should be able to,” he said. “Besides, this isn’t supposed to be fun for me. This is preparation.”

Astrid’s blood ran cold. “Hiccup!” she exclaimed. “I’m not going to just rape you. I—I can’t!”

He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. “Astrid,” he began.

She shook her head vehemently. “No, Hiccup,” she said. “I don’t care how you’ve mentally or physically prepared yourself for this. I’m not going to rape you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But Astrid,” he said gently.

She grasped his shoulders and shook him as hard as she dared. “Don’t ask me to hurt you, Hiccup,” she whispered. “Please, I’ll do anything to help you, but please… don’t ask me for that. Don’t make me hurt you.”

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close. For a long time, he just held her. Her shoulders and back trembled, she clutched his shirt in shaking fingers, and he sensed that she was fighting back tears. Though he was afraid of being taken unawares and being unprepared for the consequences, Astrid was more afraid to break him with her own hands. Hushing her, he stroked her thick braid until she stopped shaking. 

“What if we… practiced once?” he asked finally. 

“Practiced?” she repeated. 

He nodded. “We could go nice and slow and be careful. Then, you can be really…” he hesitated, feeling her flinch at the words he hadn’t yet spoken. “Astrid,” he said. “You don’t have to do this.”

She gripped his shirt tightly. “I do,” she said. “I saw Dagur. He was going to—” She sucked in a deep shuddering breath and then told him about Camicazi. “I don’t want that to be you, Hiccup,” she whispered. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Hiccup smoothed back her mussed hair and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She melted into him like a boat coming gratefully to shore after months at sea. She clutched his shoulders and deepened the kiss until she had tasted every inch of him. Then, she crumpled against his chest and just clung to him. 

“Tomorrow,” she said finally.

Hiccup nodded and ran his hand down the curve of her back.

…

The next night seemed to come too quickly. Astrid looked upon it with mingled dread and anticipation. She was interested in taking the next step in their relationship, even if it wasn’t the traditional step. Nothing about their relationship was traditional anyway. Most of all, she dreaded the night she would have to pretend to rape Hiccup. 

Night had just fallen when Astrid knocked nervously on Hiccup’s door. She didn’t wait for an answer and just let herself in. The lower floor was dark and quiet, but firelight glowed upstairs in Hiccup’s loft. She climbed the stairs as if she was walking to the gallows. A low fire was burning in the hearth, the window was closed, and Hiccup had taken all the blankets off his bed. The strap-on was lying on his desk beside a small jar of something that shone in the light. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

Astrid’s heart jumped into her throat. Had he decided he didn’t want to do this anymore? She called breathlessly, “Hiccup?”

“Yes?” came his voice from behind her.

She practically jumped out of her skin and whirled to face him. “Where were you? What were you doing?”

Hiccup’s hair was damp and he had a thick fur slung around his hips. “Just cleaning up a little,” he said. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Astrid forced out. “Just fine.” Then, she stripped off her shoulder guards and threw them down with a clang. 

Hiccup watched her for a moment before gently taking her elbows and turning her to face him. The bruises Dagur had left on his face and chest had faded. Hiccup’s skin was pale and freckled, virtually hairless, and Astrid distractedly ran her fingertips along his collarbones. 

“Astrid,” he began.

“Stop,” she interrupted. “Please, don’t console me. You shouldn’t have to. Not you, of all people—not right now. You’re asking me to help you be prepared to be raped and I’m the one who’s falling apart.”

Without speaking, Hiccup ran his hands down her arms. 

Astrid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Hiccup, are you sure you really want this?”

He nodded. 

“With me?”

Hiccup smiled softly and it was like the glow of a single candle in pitch darkness. “Astrid, do you know why I want to do this with you?”

“Because there’s no one else,” she said without malice.

He shook his head and then said softly, “Astrid, I trust you.”

Her heart stopped dead in her chest. She could only stare at him, shocked. She had never thought about that, but Hiccup had always trusted her. Back when he had been hiding Toothless from everyone, he trusted her to keep his secret. She and Stoick were the only ones he allowed to ride Toothless without him. Now, he was trusting her with his body and much of his mind.

Hiccup nodded, smiling at her gingerly. 

Wordlessly, Astrid engulfed him in her arms and hugged him tightly. His bare shoulders were soft and warm beneath her hands. He accepted her embrace with abandon, burying his face into the side of her neck and inhaling the scent of her skin. Astrid held him for what felt like a lifetime, feeling his breath and the pulse of his heartbeat. 

“Okay,” she whispered finally. “Let’s do this.”

Hiccup led her wordlessly to his bed and helped her undress. They kissed deeply and often until she was bare and equally vulnerable. Breaking apart, Hiccup collected the items from his desk and set them down on his nightstand. Then, Hiccup picked up the harness and arranged it so the straps actually resembled something. 

“Step in here,” he said to Astrid. “Hold my shoulder.”

She obeyed, but a little ribbon of nervousness returned as he tightened the straps around her hips and thighs. The phallus was surprisingly heavy, dauntingly long, and unforgivingly hard. She ran her fingers along it apprehensively. 

“Is it touching you where you like it?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her head. 

“Where should it be?” he asked.

Mechanically, she shifted the strap-on a little lower so it settled against her pearl. Hiccup made a few adjustments to the straps and then took a step back to study his work. Astrid moved her hips experimentally, feeling the extension bob as she mimed thrusting.

“What do you think?” Hiccup asked her.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and then said, “I think it’s fine, but… are you sure, Hiccup?”

In answer, he wordlessly dropped the furs that had been covering his waist. Astrid’s heart throbbed when she saw that he wasn’t hard. No matter how many times he said he wanted this, he was as nervous as she was. At least she would never hurt him, she reminded herself. At least she was the one doing this to him and not someone else.

“Hiccup,” she murmured and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Though she wanted to press her body against his, the shaft of the strap-on impeded her. Astrid turned her hips awkwardly until she felt his bare skin against her own. The position was awkward and she grumbled under her breath.

Hiccup chuckled softly.

“Are you laughing at me?” she demanded and a little flush crept up her neck. 

“It’s not as easy as I make it look, is it?” he asked cheekily.

Astrid glanced down at the phallus attached to her body with new understanding. “I guess not,” she admitted. 

“When we go flying together, I always have to think of some clever way to turn my hips so you don’t feel how much you affect me,” he explained.

“Is that what all that shifting is?” Astrid asked sarcastically. “Here I thought you were trying to fall off.”

Hiccup nodded, his ears reddening with embarrassment as she giggled. “Don’t laugh,” he protested. 

“Sorry,” she murmured. 

Then, she tilted her chin up and kissed him. Hiccup coiled his arms around her shoulders and pulled her as close as he could. Stepping backwards, he brought them closer to his bed until the hard frame bumped the back of his knees. He stilled. Astrid reached between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his soft length, stroking it gently as she ran her thumb over the sensitive head. Hiccup breathed out raggedly, his hands tightening around her bare shoulders. 

Astrid broke their kiss with a sultry smile and slid to her knees in front of him. His member twitched with anticipation as she breathed warmly on his skin. Giving him one more stroke, she engulfed him in her mouth. He groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair. Pushing his hip lightly, she encouraged him to sit down and leaned into follow, swallowing around the head of his member. She licked and sucked every inch she could reach and wrapped her hand around what she couldn’t. 

Hiccup groaned in pleasure as she drew him as deep into her mouth as she could. She flicked her tongue around the head, sliding over the slit and around his most sensitive places. He tugged her hair as his hips lifted eagerly. Astrid shifted her position and moaned as the bumps on the strap-on did exactly what Hiccup had designed them to do. They rubbed against her swelling pearl, sending ripples of hot bliss coursing through her body. 

As the vibrations of her moan wrapped around his length, Hiccup gasped. She tightened her grasp around his base and lapped her tongue over the slit. Heat coiled in his lower belly, building there like water behind a dam. He burrowed his fingers deep into her hair and helped her set the pace he wanted. When she tightened her lips around the head and sucked just so, he came with a muted cry of her name. Astrid forced herself to swallow the salty fluid. 

She stood up, licking her lips, and the weight of the phallus pressed against her pearl. She cried out softly, folding over and gripping the shaft with one hand to keep it from touching her. Her thighs glistened with wetness and she flushed with embarrassment. Hiccup scooted backwards on the bed until his back was against the headboard and made room for her to kneel over him. He reached for the jar on his nightstand and held it between them.

“What’s that?” she asked as she fought to pull herself together.

“A sort of lubricant that I made,” he said and dipped his fingers into it. Then, with a small grin, he slipped his hand between her thighs and stroked her opening. “Not that you need any.”

Astrid threw her head back with a soft cry of pleasure. 

Hiccup’s fingers slid against her and then into her. He coiled his hand over the strap-on and rocked it back so that the bumps rubbed against her pearl. She whimpered in delight as the twin sensations washed through her. She rocked her hips to meet his fingers and the phallus, gasping. Her body was so hot that her skin felt like it was melting. Then, he curled his fingers within her and stroked her walls in that way he knew she liked. 

With a sharp cry of his name, Astrid’s sheath clenched around him. Wetness flushed through her core, dripping onto his hand. He withdrew, smiling at her, and she flushed red as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Astrid pushed him back against the headboard, straddled him awkwardly, and kissed him with all the love and passion in her body. The strap-on prodding against his belly and she turned her hips away easily.

Hiccup said softly, “You’re getting the hang of it.”

Sobered, Astrid slid back enough for him to part his legs and settled between them. She ran her hand nervously over the hard length of the phallus attached to her, but didn’t ask if he was sure. Hiccup set the jar down between them and dipped his fingers in again. 

“Don’t watch me, okay?” he asked nervously.

Astrid nodded, settled her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and closed her eyes. 

It was strange to listen to him as he prepared himself. His breath hitched occasionally, shuddering out between his teeth, and he gasped once, twice, three times. His knees tightened around her body, knocking against her bare sides. She slipped her hand along his shoulder until she could feel the pulse pounding in his throat. She could feel that his head was tilted back. He gasped again and then whimpered.

“Don’t force yourself,” Astrid whispered. “Let me help.” She ran her hand along the bed between them in search of the little jar, but couldn’t quite find it with her eyes closed.

Then, Hiccup’s warm fingers closed around her wrist. Wordlessly, he guided her to the jar and let her dip into the homemade lubricant. It was stickier than she had expected, but wet and slick not unlike her own juices. He guided her hand closer to him until she felt the soft skin of his thigh. He let go and she listened to the sharp rasp of his breath for a moment. Her own heart was pounding and she couldn’t imagine how he felt just then.

Eyes still closed, she ventured blindly towards him. She felt his callused knuckles and then ran her fingers along the cleft of his body. Sliding her fingers against his, she fit one slender finger into him alongside his own. He gasped and she felt the heat of his body clench around her. It was similar to touching herself, she thought, and curled her finger within him. Hiccup gasped, his hips canting against her hand as she touched something inside of him.

“I’m sorry,” Astrid murmured. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he whispered breathlessly. “Ah, you can… open your eyes if you want.”

Astrid’s lashes fluttered, but she didn’t let herself look down right away. She met Hiccup’s green eyes and smiled at him comfortingly. His smile was nervous and thin in return. Within his body, she felt his finger move against hers. Astrid leaned towards him and pressed kisses all along his jaw and cheeks until she felt his tight muscles relax. Then, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“This seems familiar,” Hiccup murmured with a small smile. 

“It should,” Astrid whispered as she pressed a lingering kiss to the tip of his nose. “This is what you did for me our first time together.” 

Hiccup shifted his hips. “It seemed easier then,” he said softly.

“My body is meant for it,” she told him. “But, it still hurt a little. I took a lot of deep breaths to relax and your kisses were nice.”

Hiccup inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. With a small smile, Astrid kissed him. His body relaxed around her finger and his own, opening like the petals of a flower, slow and fragile. Astrid moved her finger a little bit and when he didn’t tense up, she added a second. Hiccup gasped as he was stretched open a little further. 

“It’s alright,” Astrid consoled him. “Just breathe in and let it out slowly.”

Hiccup did as she instructed and his body relaxed again. This time, Astrid curled and scissored her fingers within him. He gasped and the tight warm sheath of him clenched around her fingers. She thrust shallowly the way she enjoyed being touched. Hiccup gasped and rocked down against her, gasping quietly at the sensations. 

Astrid wrapped her fingers around the shaft of the strap-on and measured it against the fingers within him. “Hiccup,” she said gently. “Add one more of your fingers, okay?”

He nodded and shifted his hand to fit a fourth finger into his body. He winced and his chest contracted with slight pain as his tight muscles stretched to accommodate the new girth. 

Astrid hushed him and rubbed her hand down his shoulder and side to settle over his lower belly. “Let your breath out,” she said softly. “Relax.”

Hiccup exhaled slowly and his entrance loosened around their four fingers. Astrid cooed wordlessly and stroked her fingertips along his thigh. He sagged against the headboard, breathing slowly and deeply. His eyes glowed in the dim firelight, focused on her with fathomless trust that made Astrid’s heart prickle. She coiled her hand around his soft member and stroked it in time with the thrusts of her fingers within him. Gasping softly, Hiccup’s eyes fluttered closed and he clung to her bare shoulder with one hand.

“Ah, Astrid,” he whispered.

Her fingers slipped and slid against his as she moved them within his tight sheath. She stroked his member firmly, distracting him from the pain that must have lingered from the wide stretch. She dipped her head so that her pale hair tickled his bare chest and pressed a light kiss to his collarbone. Then, she folded her mouth over the pounding pulse in his neck and sucked lightly. Hiccup gasped and his body shuddered with pleasure as Astrid touched him.

She lowered her hips just enough that the shaft of the strap-on touched his thigh and rubbed it against him. The bumps at the base of it stroked deliciously against her swollen pearl and she gasped, rocking into him hard. Hiccup’s free hand moved down her back and cupped her bottom. She nibbled his earlobe, breathing harshly with anticipation of Hiccup’s touch. When he finally slid his fingers into her core, she gasped out his name delightedly.

Hiccup’s touches were less expert than usual, but the thought of him inside her was almost enough. Astrid ground the strap-on against his thigh and gasped as it pressed into her pearl. She thrust her fingers a little quicker, trying to match the practiced pace of her hand around his shaft. Hiccup’s fingers fumbled against hers, trying to match the pace she set within him. Somehow, they finally managed to match each other. Astrid had never felt anything like this before.

Their hips were rocking in time with each other so that the phallus rubbed against her pearl. His fingers and hers thrust within him like on seamless being. His fingers somehow matched that pace as he stroked and delved into her core. She tightened her grasp around the head of his aching member and set that speed to match everything else. It was almost as if they had become one person, sharing each other’s bodies in a way that they never had before. 

Astrid looked into Hiccup’s eyes and he was staring back at her with a flush on his cheeks. She imagined that she looked the same and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. That was all it took. With a sharp cry, streams of hot seed flooded through Astrid’s fingers and splattered on her bare breasts. The sheath of his tight muscles clenched around her fingers and she gasped in surprise as her own orgasm was mirrored around his fingers. 

Panting, she leaned her weight against him until the last aftershock faded. 

“I’m ready,” Hiccup said softly and withdrew their fingers from inside himself. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “Are you?”

Surprisingly, she found herself nodding, but she did feel ready. She had never been so close to him.

Together, they rubbed lubricant along the shaft of the strap-on until Hiccup said it was enough. Then, he moved away from the headboard and lay flat on the bed. His chest rose and fell smoothly as he breathed and Astrid dipped her head to feather kisses over his heart. Holding the weight of the slippery phallus with one hand, she scooted a little closer between his thighs and pressed the head of the strap-on to the entrance of his body.

He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly as Astrid pushed into him. It was awkward to guide the shaft, but she did her best until it was sheathed completely inside his body. Settling against him, Astrid looked into Hiccup’s eyes as he adjusted to the intrusion.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He nodded slowly, his breath rattling between his teeth. “It… hurts a little more than I thought,” he confessed.

Astrid ran her fingers along his hips, ribs, and cheeks. “Just focus on breathing,” she said. “We have time. Don’t push yourself.”

Hiccup nodded wordlessly and closed his eyes to focus on his breath. His lips quirked downward with pain and Astrid pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to catch her lips and she felt him relax as he kissed her. 

“Okay,” he said when they finally broke apart. “You can move.”

With a small nod, Astrid rocked her hips back. Hiccup gasped as a few inches of the shaft slid out wetly. Astrid struggled to find a good position to push back into him. This was much more difficult than she originally thought. Was it this difficult for Hiccup when they were together? Biting her lower lip in concentration, she pushed back into him and fumbled to support her weight on her elbows. 

“Are you okay, Astrid?” Hiccup asked. He shifted his legs, bracketing her hips and steadying her uneven slow thrusts a little. “You’re breathing heavy.”

“T-this is hard,” Astrid admitted.

Hiccup stroked her pale hair back from her face and pressed his thumb to the pout of her lower lip. “Don’t think about the shaft so much, just move your hips,” he explained quietly. “It’s not about the size or speed of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean.” He grinned at her.

She nodded with a small smile, took a deep breath to steady herself, and tried to think about her hips rather than the strap-on. Easily and smoothly, she pulled out and rocked back into him. He gasped and tilted his head back, breathing out in a rush as her hips met his bottom. 

“Like that?” she whispered.

He nodded and then breathed out, “Is this what you feel, Astrid?”

“Probably,” she said and gazed at his blissful face as she pulled out slowly. 

His eyelids fluttered and she felt a little swell of pride at the pleasure he was obviously feeling. She was causing that. The bumps on the base rubbed her pearl as she thrust into him. Slowly, she increased her tempo until she was thrusting into him with something similar to the speed he usually used on her. Hiccup’s legs tightened around her waist and his fingers closed around the nape of her neck. He tugged her down to kiss him breathlessly and she moaned as his warm tongue snaked into her mouth. 

She thrust a little harder into him, rocking the long shaft against that little sensitive place she had found with her fingers earlier. Hiccup cried out softly and clung to her like an anchor in the storm of feelings cascading through his body. The bumps at the base rubbed her pearl and his blissful face was like a thousand touches. Astrid angled the strap-on in a new direction and he twisted beneath her, gasping in pleasure as she rubbed something deep inside.

Almost suddenly, he cried out as his third orgasm rocked through him and hers followed quickly after. Streams of hot seed splattered between them and reached his face and her breasts. With a jolt, Astrid realized she had never even touched his member. She had been too focused on moving the shaft within him. She continued to thrust slowly as he rode out the aftershocks of his pleasure. Hiccup breathed raggedly and clutched her shoulders weakly. Astrid moved slower and slower until she finally stopped. She began to pull out, but Hiccup tightened his legs around her.

“No,” he said softly. “I usually stay inside you until I’m soft. Do the same.”

“But, Hiccup,” she protested. “This won’t.”

He shook his head and pulled her down to rest against his chest. 

The bumps of the strap-on rubbed directly against her swollen pearl, rasping hard and long against her oversensitive bud. Hiccup cupped her breast with one hand and pinched her nipple softly. Gingerly, he moved his hips so that the strap-on rubbed her most sensitive place. She gasped and knotted her fingers against his bare chest. Finally, he pried her fourth and final orgasm from her body. She sagged against him, breathing hard as her skin prickled with heat. 

“Astrid?” he murmured.

“Yes?” she breathed out.

“Thank you,” he said.

A little flush crept up her neck as she admitted, “I actually… really liked it.”

Hiccup nodded and tucked her head beneath his chin comfortably. 

They lay together like that for a long time before the sticky wetness became unbearable. Astrid eased out of his body and he helped her from the harness. Naked and holding hands, they made their way downstairs to where Hiccup had left some water to heat on the fire. They washed each other gently. Hiccup cleaned the soaked area between her thighs, gentle with her oversensitive pearl, and Astrid wiped away the spent lubricant and semen. 

Warm and clean, they went back upstairs to Hiccup’s bed. Astrid put all the furs and blankets back on it while Hiccup opened the window so Toothless could come inside later. Together, they climbed into bed and nestled in each other’s arms. Hiccup stroked her hair absently and she traced her finger along the scar on his jaw. It didn’t take either of them very long to fall asleep. 

…

The next morning dawned cloudy and cold, but that wasn’t unusual for Berk. Jokul Frosti was still hanging onto the village with both hands, but spring would probably venture out soon. Astrid woke to the sound of Toothless breathing fresh life into the fire in Hiccup’s hearth and sat up with a yawn. She hadn’t felt so well-rested in a long time, but it was always like that after she and Hiccup shared a few orgasms. Smiling to herself, she rolled over and pressed her nudity against his naked back.

Hiccup mumbled sleepily, but didn’t quite wake. Deciding to let him sleep in a little longer, Astrid slipped out of the bed and took one of Hiccup’s clean tunics from his dresser. Though he had grown a little since they had first started being together, the long shirt didn’t quite cover Astrid. She considered putting her clothes back on, but didn’t feel like dealing with her armor. It didn’t really matter what she wore since it was only herself, Hiccup, and Toothless here in the chief’s house. 

She leaned over her slumbering lover and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. He mumbled again and wrapped his arms around his pillow tightly. Giggling, Astrid headed downstairs. Toothless padded after her, sniffing about as she rummaged through the kitchen for something to make for breakfast. 

“Will you light a fire, Toothless?” she asked.

The dragon nodded as much as he could and went over to start the fire in the hearth. He nosed a few more logs into the flames and then stared expectantly at Astrid. 

“Alright,” she relented with a small sigh. “Just one.” Then, she took a cod out of the icebox and tossed it to him.

Toothless gobbled it quickly and licked his lips.

“No more,” Astrid said sternly. “You’re as bad as Stormfly. You didn’t even chew that.” 

Warbling, Toothless lay down in front of the fire and rested his head on his forelegs.

Ignoring the dragon, Astrid sliced some bread and slathered it with butter and jam. There was probably fresh sausage and eggs in the Great Hall, but Astrid wasn’t sure Hiccup was up to that. She found and orange rolling around on the counter and peeled it deftly. Then, she poured them both glasses of milk and carried everything back upstairs. 

Hiccup was just waking as she approached the bed. He inhaled deeply, rolled over with his eyes still closed, and stretched one hand blindly across the bed in search of her warmth. Astrid watched for a moment, giggling inwardly as Hiccup failed to find her on one side of the bed and rolled to search the other. When he didn’t find her on either side, he sat up sharply and found her standing there with breakfast.

“Astrid—”

“Pretend I’m not right here,” she said with a smirk. “Tell me, where were you going to look next?”

He glowered at her. “What do you want from me? I like waking up with you next to me.”

Astrid smiled and set down the light meal. “Are you feeling alright?” she asked. “Sore, maybe?”

He shifted his hips and then shook his head. “Not really,” he said with a little surprise in his voice.

“That’s good,” she said evenly as she took a sip of milk, “Because we do have a full day ahead of us. Remember we promised to do some patrols and check on the dragons at Dragon Island, just in case Dagur is still lurking around somewhere.”

With a groan, Hiccup pushed a hand through his hair. “I forgot,” he muttered. Then, he swung his legs out of bed and put his one remaining foot on the floor. It was then that Astrid realized he had never taken his prosthetic off the night before.

“You never took that off?” she asked incredulously.

“I used to,” he said, “but it always seems like something goes wrong when I do, like the time the Smothering Smokebreaths invaded the village and stole all the metal. Imagine how that would have gone if I didn’t have any leg to work with?”

Giggling, Astrid pressed a kiss to his lips. Hiccup coiled his arms around her and squeezed her tight against his bare chest. Astrid tangled her fingers in his hair and he ran his hands down her back. He cupped the swell of her bottom and she felt a rush of wet heat pool in her belly. She moaned quietly against the shell of his ear as he slipped his hands beneath the borrow tunic and realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. Spreading open her folds, he pulled her closer.

“Hiccup,” she moaned and straddled his lap easily. 

Guiding his hard length with one hand, he pressed to her entrance and she impaled herself on him. Long and thick, he filled her to the brim and she ground against him delightedly. Gasping, she threw her head back and Hiccup pressed kisses to the exposed column of her throat. 

“I missed being inside you last night,” he whispered.

She nodded, whimpering his name as he moved within her. Last night had been interesting and she felt closer to him, but she wanted it this way. She liked to feel him inside her, to feel that closeness and deep connection. She loved knowing that her body was made for him and that neither of them had to worry about hurting each other like this. Hiccup thrust into her fast and hard, deep and strong, and her breath rushed from her lungs with each thrust. 

When he reached between their bodies and rolled her little pearl between his fingers, it was all over. With a cry, her orgasm rocked through her. The sheath of her muscles clenched around his hard length, wet and warm. Hiccup groaned and pulled out just before his own orgasm raced through him. He finished himself off with a few quick jerks of his hand and Astrid panted as his warm semen splattered on her thighs. She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

…

After returning home to grab a change of clothes, Astrid hurried to Hiccup’s house. Her heart pounded with mingled emotions. While she was excited at the prospect of sharing another uninterrupted night with Hiccup, she was a little worried about what he had planned for them. While she understood that he wanted to prepare himself for the worst, she hoped he understood that she didn’t want to hurt him. She couldn’t hurt him

She knocked lightly on the door, but entered without waiting for an answer. Toothless was lying in front of the fire on his back with his wings spread wide, tail fanned out, and legs in the air. He looked tired, but content. Hiccup had probably given him plenty of fish to make up for flying for so long today. Astrid scratched Toothless on the chin as she made her way upstairs to Hiccup’s room. 

“Hiccup?” she called and toed off her fur-lined boots beside his single one. 

He was sitting at his desk with his back to her. Shirtless, freckled, and glimmering in the firelight, he was working hard and didn’t appear to hear her voice. She crept up behind him and snaked her arms around his neck. Pressing kisses along his shoulder and neck, she peered down at what he was doing. Relief flooded her heart when she saw he was working on new designs for his prosthetic foot rather than thinking about the strap-on.

“That looks good,” Astrid remarked. 

“You think so?” he asked and reached up to run his fingers along her arm. “I was thinking I’d craft it into the Swiss army knife of prosthetics.”

Astrid chuckled and said without thinking, “That will certainly come in handy if something ever goes wrong.”

Hiccup sobered and said evenly, “Tonight, you’ll be rougher with me, right?”

Though Astrid wanted to portray an outward cool, her body betrayed her by tensing uncontrollably. “Only if you’re really sure,” she forced herself to say.

“I am. I want to know what it will feel like. I want to be prepared,” he said and pushed his chair back from his desk. “We might as well get started,” he said.

Astrid wet her lips nervously, but nodded. 

Hiccup sat down on the edge of his bed and began to remove his prosthetic. For the first time in a very long while, Astrid got a clear look at what remained of his leg. It was badly scarred clear to mid-thigh and she suddenly wanted to run her lips along every inch of his pain. Instead, she asked, “You’re taking it off?”

“I don’t want to risk hurting you,” he said.

Wordlessly, she nodded and then eased out of her armor and clothes. Piling everything neatly on the floor, she allowed Hiccup to help her step into the harness. The weight of the phallus settled familiarly against her pearl and she felt a rush of warm between her legs. 

“Hiccup,” she said. “Can you adjust it?”

“Why?” he asked curiously. “It should fit just the same as last night.”

Astrid nodded. “That’s the problem. It’s rubbing against my…”

Hiccup took her hand and pressed his lips to the thin skin over her wrist. “I want you to enjoy this, Astrid. Please?”

She shuddered, unable to think, as he drew his tongue along wrist. It felt lovely and her hands were her greatest weakness. Sometimes, Hiccup liked to torment her by stroking and touching her palm and fingers in public as she tried not to show just how much she enjoyed it. “But, Hiccup,” she protested weakly.

He ran his tongue along the life line on her palm and then kissed her wrist again. “Please,” he repeated. “For me?”

She nodded and took a deep breath to steady her ragged nerves. 

The jar of lubricant was still on the nightstand where they had left it the night before. Astrid reached for it as Hiccup scooted back towards the headboard. She dipped her fingers into the thick substance and reached for him with slightly-trembling hands. Hiccup slicked his fingers and wrapped them around the length of the strap-on. Astrid gasped as it pressed against her core, but forced herself to focus on Hiccup. She rubbed her fingertip against his tight entrance and slowly pushed one finger in. 

Hiccup inhaled and exhaled slowly as she had told him the night before, opening himself to the intrusion, and Astrid added a second finger with surprising ease. She thrust her fingers shallowly, feeling the heat and tightness of his muscles around them. Goose bumps broke out on her skin. To distract her, Hiccup stroked the phallus in such a way that it rubbed directly against her pearl and she bucked against his hand despite herself. Flushing, she added a third finger and watched a wince flash across Hiccup’s features. 

“Too fast?” she breathed out.

Hiccup shook his head. “You’re my rapist, remember?”

“No,” Astrid said sharply. “I won’t hurt you.”

Hiccup cradled the back of her head gently and pulled her close enough that he could kiss her. Then, he murmured, “If something does happen to me, being taken so gently won’t help me be prepared. I don’t want you to hurt me either, but don’t be as gentle as you were last night. Make me feel it, Astrid.”

She swallowed apprehensively. “What if something really does hurt you? What if something goes wrong?”

Hiccup’s mouth tilted into a little smile, his heart warmed by her concern. “Then, I’ll just say ‘Snoggletog,’ okay?”

She smiled despite everything. “Okay,” she agreed and her heart felt a little lighter for it. Slowly, she withdrew her fingers from him and looked down at the slick strap-on. She ran her hand along it and bit her lower lip. Then, before either of them could chicken out, she nodded stoutly. She took a deep breath and said, “Spread your legs, bitch.”

Hiccup flushed, but parted his knees so that Astrid could see every part of him. For some reason, seeing him now felt different from before. Her skin prickled and her mouth went dry, but she rocked her hips against the weight of the phallus and absorbed the pleasure she garnered from it. She tried to imagine that she was Dagur, but that made her skin crawl so she just stopped thinking about it so much. 

“W-what position do you want?” she asked before she could stop herself.

“I’m actually kind of glad you asked,” Hiccup confessed. 

Then, he rose onto his hands and knees and turned so that his bottom was exposed to her completely. A little shiver crawled up Astrid’s spine. She had only allowed Hiccup to take her in that position twice. It felt so vulnerable, even though she knew he would never hurt her. 

“But,” she protested weakly.

Hiccup said matter-of-factly, “It’s a dominant position. It would be the easiest way to subdue someone.”

Swallowing, Astrid took the shaft of the strap-on in her hand and pressed against him from behind. He trembled as she slid the thick girth of the phallus into him. The muscles of his pale freckled back rippled and his breath rattled out slowly as he forced himself to relax. Astrid ran her hands down his sides and gripped his hips tightly to anchor herself.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“A little bit,” he said.

Wetting her lips, she snapped out, “Good.”

Hiccup tensed.

Astrid slid the strap-on out of him and then pushed back in hard. He gasped and his hands gave out beneath his weight. He slumped onto his elbows, breathing hard, but he didn’t ask her to stop and he didn’t speak their safe word. No matter how much this unnerved her, he was still accepting of it. He wanted to take it. He wanted to know what it would be like to be raped. 

Astrid leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. Then, she scraped her teeth along his sensitive skin and said coldly, “You like it, don’t you, slut?”

Hiccup yelped softly as she slammed into him once again. 

Astrid pretended, trying to lose herself in the role. She forced herself to tune out Hiccup’s soft whimpers, cries, and occasional moans. She instead focused on the rasp of the base of the strap-on against her pearl. The harder she rocked into him, the better it felt. She focused on reaching her peak and achieving her own pleasure. The slap-slap of her pelvis against his bottom was like a heartbeat.

She gripped his hips and pounded into him. “Scream for me, you little whore,” she said.

Hiccup gasped as she plowed against the sensitive place deep inside him, but the pain of Astrid’s hard thrusts quickly overrode that pleasure. This was what it felt like to be with someone who didn’t care, Hiccup thought. If someone ever took advantage of him, it would be nothing but pain and it would probably be worse than this. Astrid was still Astrid, no matter what words she managed to speak. 

She moaned blissfully as the bumps rubbed against her. She buried the shaft to the hilt inside Hiccup and then ground against him. The phallus twisted inside him, prying little whimpers and faint moans from his mouth. Astrid raked her nails down his back and then wrapped her hands around the front to pinch his nipples lightly.

Hiccup yelped more out of surprise than pain.

“Oh, please,” Astrid snarled against the shell of his ear. “Don’t act like a virgin.”

He swallowed thickly.

She pulled out almost to the tip and slammed back into him again. His elbows scraped along the bed and he gasped. Astrid fisted her hand in his hair and jerked his head back. Before he could fully register that pain, she was thrusting into him again. The new curve of his spine made the shaft rub deeper and harder inside him. A tear slid down his cheek, but he bit his lip and remained silent.

“Ah,” Astrid gasped as she ground against the little bumps. “It feels so good.”

Though she wanted to feel something inside her, she plowed onward. She rotated and curled her hips, carving into him even as she moaned in bliss. Then, she thrust a few more times. With a sharp cry, her orgasm rocked her and she crumpled against his back. The shaft twisted within him and he whimpered again. 

Astrid straightened immediately and eased the girth of the strap-on from his small body. She shucked the harness quickly and he collapsed gratefully onto his stomach. Astrid immediately fawned over him, pressing kisses and ghosting caresses along his back and shoulders. 

“Hiccup, Hiccup,” she said breathlessly. “Oh, Great Odin’s Ghost, please… say something. Talk to me! Did I hurt you?”

Hiccup rolled onto his back and pulled her down to nestle against his side. “Calm down,” he said gently. “I’m okay.”

“I never should have—”

Hiccup hushed her. “Yes, you should have. Now, I know what to expect if something happens and I’ll be able to handle it. I’ll be prepared.”

Astrid buried her face against his chest and lay there, trembling, for a long time. Hiccup ran his hand down her back, taking comfort in the softness of her skin and the sweet scent of her hair. He knew if he was ever really assaulted and raped, it would be nothing like this, but at least he knew what to expect. The pain would be bearable and he would be able to keep himself together. Even though the very core of his body was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, he was all right. 

Hiccup pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Astrid,” he murmured. 

She nodded weakly. 

Though it felt like too much effort to fetch a blanket, Hiccup rolled painfully over so he could cradle her in his arms. She wrapped her arm around his waist and clutched him close. It was then that she felt the lingering hardness of his member against her belly. She must have managed to bring him at least a little pleasure, but not enough.

“Oh,” she gasped. “Let me…”

“It’s okay, Astrid,” he said softly.

“No,” she insisted. “Please, Hiccup. I need you to feel better.”

He couldn’t really argue with her. Besides, the pain in his lower body was exceeding his ability to block it out. If she was able to give him some pleasure, maybe some of that agony would fade. He nodded wordlessly and ran his fingers along her jaw gently. 

Pressing a lingering kiss to his lips, Astrid quickly licked and kissed her way down his chest. Settling beside him with her weight on her shoulder, she took him into her mouth. He groaned and tangled his fingers in her pale tresses. Astrid wasted no time in doing everything he liked the best. She licked all around the sensitive tip and underside. She sucked lightly and swiped her tongue over the slit. She massaged and stroked the length that she couldn’t reach with her mouth. Then, she swallowed him deeply and hummed in her throat so that the vibration brought him careening over the edge.

Astrid swallowed the bitter fluid and wiped her mouth. She grabbed all the furs from the floor and draped them over Hiccup. Then, she cuddled into him once again. He caressed her naked skin softly, his green eyes focused on some distant point. 

Thinking of Camicazi, Astrid asked, “Was it worse than you thought?”

“I imagine it would be if it was a stranger who didn’t care anything for me or wanted just to hurt me,” Hiccup said. “No matter what you were saying or doing, Astrid, I knew you would never really hurt me.”

Astrid nodded and buried her face against his neck. 

“Even so,” he admitted, “I am a little sore. You’re pretty powerful when you put your mind to it.”

The flush that crept up Astrid’s neck was part-shame and part-pride. Instead, she told him, “We can stay in bed together all day tomorrow.”

Hiccup nuzzled her hair. “I’d like that,” he said softly.

Astrid tipped her chin up and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him. Hiccup returned the kiss whole-heartedly, combing his fingers through her hair and caressing the column of her spine. She relished the feeling of his warm bare skin against her own and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They tangled in a little battle for dominance that soon melted away. There was no need for that, not right now. All that mattered was that they were together and nothing would ever take Hiccup away from Astrid.

…

It would be a long time before Hiccup Horrendous Haddock ever had to put what he had learned with Astrid Hofferson to use. It was long after they had exchanged timid ‘I love you’s and Berk had been torn by many more battles. The only thing that happened as Hiccup expected it was that Dagur the Deranged was behind his defilement. 

It happened quickly, as unavoidable as a collision or a falling tree or sudden storm. During a violent battle at Outcast Island, Hiccup was separated from the other Dragon Riders. Then, Toothless was snared in a netter trap and Hiccup was torn from the saddle. Dagur dragged Hiccup to the middle of the fight with a knife at his throat and forced all of Hiccup’s Riders to surrender or risk Hiccup’s death.

“Stand down,” Astrid shouted over the din. By now, the team was as much hers as it was his. “Drop your weapons, but don’t dismount.”

“Dismount too!” Dagur boomed.

Astrid pulled her lips back in a sneer. “Never,” she hissed.

Dagur pressed the blade deeper into Hiccup’s throat so that a single bead of blood welled at its edge. “I’ll kill him,” he warned.

“If you do, you’ll never live to regret it,” Astrid snarled. 

“Then I’ll do one better,” Dagur growled. In one quick move, he slashed open Hiccup’s shirt and forced him to his knees. He ran the blade along Hiccup’s back and then cut off his pants. Naked, Hiccup was forced to kneel at the Berserker chief’s feet as Dagur cupped the swell of Hiccup’s bare rear. “I’ll fuck him right here, right in front of you.”

Snotlout and the twins stared in shock at the scene unfurling before them. Though Fishlegs looked less surprised, he was just as ready to leap into action as they were. Astrid watched with cautious disinterest even as her heart pounded behind the cage of her ribs. She met Hiccup’s eyes and received a small nod from him. Saving his body wasn’t worth the risk to them and their dragons. She lifted a hand to stay the team. 

“Do it,” she taunted, “If you can get it up in front of all of us, that is.”

Dagur’s face flamed red, but he yanked down his trousers and knelt behind Hiccup. The other Dragon Riders looked away, but Astrid watched. Spitting on his hand, Dagur forced his fingers inside Hiccup’s body and Astrid kept her eyes on Hiccup’s face. Even as his fingers knotted against the rough ground, Hiccup’s expression remained stony. She watched him inhale deeply and let it out slowly as Dagur forced his way into Hiccup’s body. As Dagur began to thrust and pound, Hiccup managed to keep himself in check, but only barely. 

A pathetically short instant later, Dagur came with a satisfied groan.

Astrid looked at her fingernails. “That was fast,” she remarked.

Enraged, Dagur whirled away from Hiccup and turned on her.

She tapped Stormfly on the neck once and the young Berserker chieftain found himself pinned to the ground by his dropped trousers. “I could cut that off, if you want,” Astrid snarled as his limp member swung like a pendulum between his thighs. “I’d probably get better use out of it than you do.”

The remaining Berserker soldiers moved to intercept the Dragon Riders, but the other members of the team stopped them in their tracks. 

“Hiccup,” Astrid called. She didn’t want to approach and baby him in front of their enemy. “Can you stand?”

On shaking legs, he did and called with more bravado than she thought he could have managed, “Sure. I hardly felt a thing.”

Dagur shrieked in rage and Stormfly sent a spine sailing to stab deeply into his buttocks. With a howl of agony, he ran aside with his bare ass showing for the world to see. He grabbed a shield and hid himself behind it, his lips pulled back in the wordless snarl.

Hiccup limped over to Astrid and Stormfly. She stretched out a hand and pulled him into the saddle with her. He used her to hide his nudity from the others and explained, “Toothless was netted and taken from me a little ways from here. We need to get him back.”

The other Riders nodded and they fell into an easy formation. With Dagur off shrieking like a newborn, it was an easy matter to demolish the Berserkers latest trap and head back to Berk. When they landed, Stoick greeted them and immediately tore off his winter cloak to wrap around Hiccup’s nakedness.

“What happened?” the chief demanded. 

“Not much,” Hiccup said with a wince as he climbed off Toothless. “Dagur seemed to think I’d be a good bargaining chip, but it didn’t work out the way he planned.”

Stoick pressed his lips into a thin line. He was no fool and he knew what Dagur was capable of. “But you’re alright?” he asked.

Hiccup nodded. “It was a little… underwhelming… compared to what I was expecting.”

Stoick’s eyes widened with shock, but Hiccup and Astrid shared a private wink.

X X X

Original prompt: Hiccup likes to be prepared for any situation. When it occurs to him that he might be captured and have his ass ends up as the spoils of war, he wrangles Astrid into ‘training’ with him and a strap-on that he made himself. Now they must travel the strange path of BSDM, Viking style.

Questions, comments, concerns?

 **Don’t forget to drop a review!** (I wonder what everyone thinks of stories like this anyway? Tell me!)


End file.
